


Sequel to Maybe one Day,

by Jay_Ace



Series: The Sun Family [2]
Category: dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: angst isn't that bad, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Ace/pseuds/Jay_Ace
Summary: This is aftermath of Maybe one Day. I was too lazy to think of a actually title and the story is shorter than I expected.
Relationships: None
Series: The Sun Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015488
Kudos: 3





	Sequel to Maybe one Day,

It has been 3 years since Dream dissapeared. No one knows why he left. The JR and the Meme Squad made amends. Nightmare, Dream's older brother, has worried the most. 

"Where are you brother? I miss you." Nightmare sorrowed. He wished he spended more time with him as kids, if the villagers aloud him anyways. Come to think of it, he really wished that he reasoned with Dream to tell him that he didn't pick on the villagers. 

It would have been better for both of them. If he did, Dream most likely wouldn't eaten the apple. He missed him so much. H-He just wanted him back.

Ink wasn't taking it easier either.. He had looked up to him, despite his unreasonable decisions and unpredictable behavior at times. Blue, well, he confessed of having a small crush on the guy. The glitch was planning on telling him during the Solar Eclipse. 

Error hadn't know Dream for very long. The black boned skeleton attempted to comfort the other's sorrows, his Haphephobia wasn't letting him. Cross hadn't known what to do, he hated Dream, but they did have some good battles every now and then. So, for Nightmare's sake, he maded Hot Chocolate for everyone. 

Because of Dream's absence, a ancient being awoke freed from her prison. The balance was slowly tipping. Night was confused. He was gone, or he wasn't. 

T̴̙͑h̷̟͊ě̵̗ ̶̬͝ġ̶͉h̷͖̎o̶̠̽s̷̰͠ṯ̸l̵̰̏y̸̺̋ ̵̗̃f̵̪͌i̷̤͒g̵̻̐u̵̩͗r̵̪͌e̸͕͗ ̸̬͊o̷̭͊f̴̣̂ ̶̤̎ṣ̸̅ǒ̸͉m̷̼̈́e̴̬̔õ̷̞ń̷̖ę̸͛ ̵̼͠l̶̟̾â̴͚r̴͕͝g̸̛͕ę̵̒ ̷̅͜w̶͚̎a̵̛͜l̷̪̋k̶̭e̵̺͛d̸̳̾ ̵̭̽t̶͓̂h̸̰̚ȅ̸͓ ̷͍͆ȟ̴͜a̸̝̎l̸̤̄l̸͉̈́s̷̬̈ ̵̯́ọ̴̄f̵͕̈́ ̴̭̃ẗ̶͙h̸̳̋e̸͈͛ ̵̧͌J̷̭̉R̵̗̄.̵̚ͅ ̵̮̆S̴̙͑h̵̞̏e̸̘͑ ̵̘͋w̸͈̆o̵̳͂n̷̢d̶̢e̴̛̩r̵̳̍e̵̡͝d̸̟͘.̴̝̅ ̶̞͝

H̷o̶w̷ ̵a̸m̸ ̵I̴ ̴h̴e̷r̴e̷?̷ ̴W̶h̴e̵r̵e̸ ̴i̵s̴ ̷D̴y̷l̶a̸n̸ ̶a̸n̶d̶ ̸N̸a̸t̸h̵a̷n̴?̶  
̴

W̷a̴i̸t̵.̸.̷.̵.̵ ̶S̵o̴m̵e̸t̸h̷i̸n̶g̵ ̷i̶s̸n̶'̴t̵ ̶r̷i̵g̸h̷t̷.̸"̵


End file.
